


Distractions

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symmetra is trying to trying to write up a report, but Junkrat is bored and wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Jamison rolled an empty shell around in his fingers, foot tapping on the floor as he waited for Satya to finish typing up her report. They were in her room, and he’d been under the impression that the privacy would afford them the perfect opportunity to get naked, but no, she was writing _reports_.

“C’mon, love.” He whined, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair. “Y’can do that later, can’t ya?”

Satya didn’t turn around, but he could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. “Certainly not. You can be patient for another hour.”

Jamie scooted his chair closer and leaned on the back of hers, slinging his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. “A whole hour? Y’might kill me.”

Satya laughed softly and reached up to ruffle his hair gently with her prosthetic hand before she kept typing. “I doubt it.”

Jamie mumbled something about her being ‘cruel’ and ‘unfair’, and then let his eyes drift shut as he nuzzled her warm, sweet smelling skin. As Satya kept typing, he burrowed underneath the thick weight of her hair, inhaling deeply.

“Do you mind? I need to have this report sent soon.”

“I ain’t stopping ya.” Jamie mumbled, running his lips along her neck.

Satya sighed slightly. “Of course not.”

While she worked, Jamie occupied himself by exploring her body. He let his hands skim over her torso, down over her rounded hips and along her thighs so he could dip his fingers beneath the hem of her skirt, grinning when she shivered slightly.

“Jamie.”

The rebuff was firm, but Jamie ignored it in favour of sliding his hands back up Satya’s body to he could cup her breasts in his palms.

“ _Jamie_.”

“Yeah?” He turned and lightly nipped at her throat, drawing another shiver from her as he massaged her breasts lightly, finding her nipples through the fabric and circling them gently. Satya tipped her head back so it rested on his shoulder then.

“You are awfully distracting, you know.” She informed him, and Jamie snickered into her skin.

“That’s me plan.” Jamie attempted to undo the top button of her neat white blouse and got swatted for his efforts.

“C’mon, Satya.” He wheedled. “Just five minutes?”

Satya laughed out loud at that. “ _Just_ five minutes? I believe you are selling yourself rather short there.”

 _Fuck_. Jamie stuttered something, attempting to recover his dignity. “Well – not _five_ minutes, I was kiddin’, really-”

Satya spun her chair around, thoroughly enjoying Jamie’s flustered spluttering. “Come here then.” She whispered, leaning in so her lips met his. She’d long since learned that when Jamie became bored, there was no more work to be done. He was like a mischievous puppy, one that required lots of attention.

Jamie grinned against her mouth as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips, and Satya let herself melt into his embrace as he tugged her out of her chair and into his lap, straddling his thighs. Satya kissed him harder as she twined her arms around his neck, and Jamie made a pleased purr deep in his throat as he slid her skirt higher, his fingers sliding over her thigh until he met her lacy garters.

“Feelin’ fancy today?” He murmured against her lips, and Satya pulled back to smile at him.

“I wondered when you would pick up on that.” She murmured. “Because it’s not the _only_ lace I am wearing.”

Jamie perked up then, fingers tightening on her thighs as he grinned, a glimmer of gold visible in his teeth. “Yeah?” He sounded a touch hoarse.

  
“Mmm.” Satya leaned in, circling her hips over the firm lump she could feel in his trousers, and traced her tongue over the shell of his ear. “Would you like to see?”

“Hn, I sure would.” Jamie’s hands slid up to knead her backside, and Satya bit her lip as she ground herself down onto his bulge, and then she stood up and stepped backwards, so she was standing in between his spread legs.

Satya lifted her hands to the buttons of her blouse and lingered there teasingly, enjoying the heat smouldering in Jamie’s eyes as he watched her, and then she slowly unfastened the first button, pulling the fabric aside so he could see the lacy top of her black bra. Sliding her hands down her abdomen, she slowly tugged her blouse out of her skirt and offered Jamie a smile.

“Shall I continue?”

He just nodded, intense gaze roaming over her form and setting her aflame from afar. Satya undid the rest of the buttons on her blouse then lingered for a moment, then let the fabric slide down her arms, where she tossed it lightly onto her bed, then trailed her hands lightly up her body to cup her breasts. Jamie’s hands settled onto either side of her waist, the metal of his prosthetic cool against her skin, and Satya grinned at him before she reached around to unzip her skirt, letting the black fabric slide down her legs and puddle on the ground. Reaching up to unfasten her bra, Satya didn’t make it that far, for Jamie very abruptly stood up, slinging her into his arms and making her gasp.

“Bloody gorgeous.” He muttered against her mouth, before he took her lips roughly, setting her down on her desk and tugging her flush against him. Satya moaned into his mouth when his hands came up to knead her breasts through the lace of her bra, and she hooked her stockinged legs around his waist, pulling him firmly against her as he rocked his hips into the junction of her thighs.

She scraped her nails down his chest, enjoying the hiss that escaped between his teeth as she did so, and then Satya moulded her fingers over his cock as it strained through the fabric of his shorts, drawing a gasp from his throat.

“Kiss me.” She murmured, tilting her face up, and Jamie grinned crookedly at her before he complied, biting her lower lip softly before kissing her deeply. His metal hand gripped her waist firmly, holding her to him, but she registered that his good hand was sliding down her stomach and into the waistband of her lacy underwear. Satya spread her legs further to accommodate him, and tipped her head back with a moan in her throat as his fingers stroked her softly.

Jamie ducked beneath her jaw then, trailing kisses over her heated skin, and then he scored his teeth down her throat, alternating between nipping and kissing her skin. Satya whimpered and shifted her hips as he circled his fingers over her clit, and Jamie snickered deep in his throat as he went lower, nipping her collarbone before taking her lace covered nipple into his mouth. Determined to get him back even as heat began to coil and tighten low in her core, Satya unbuttoned his shorts and reached in to capture her prize. Jamie gasped then growled as she began to stroke his cock firmly, admiring the silky hardness of him in her hand, and then he upped his movements, distracting her.

Jamie groaned as Satya stroked his cock. _God, she was perfect._ She knew exactly how to touch him, exactly what made him fall apart. The thought only made him more determined to make her come first. Letting go of her nipple with a wet smack, he grinned at her as he dropped to his knees, grabbing her hips and bringing her to the edge of the desk, her legs thrown over his shoulders.

Satya peered down at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed and chest heaving through damp lace, and Jamie grinned crookedly at her.

“Just a little taste, ay?” Without further ado, he leaned in and ran his tongue firmly over the lace between her legs.

“Oh, _Jamie_ -” Her hands threaded into his hair as he pulled back to tease, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, making her cry out. Jamie trailed his lips ever closer to her centre, enjoying the way her breathing sped up. _God, she’s so fuckin’ sexy._ He eyed her body in that black lacy lingerie and had to suppress the urge to take her right then and there.

“Y’want it?”

“Oh – _yes_. Jamie, please-”

Letting out a pleased growl, Jamie abandoned the teasing and licked her firmly, pushing the slick lace aside and finding her clit as she jerked in his grip.

“Fuck, y’taste good.” He muttered, using his grip on her hips to tug her a little closer. Satya moaned and tugged on his hair, her thighs tightening round his head, and then Jamie really went to work, parting her with his tongue and focusing on her clit, enjoying the way she cried out whenever he ran his tongue over her most sensitive spot.

Satya’s hips bucked and Jamie grinned against her as he dipped down to flick his tongue against her entrance, dipping inside and enjoying her whimper before he moved back up to stroke firmly over her clit, holding her steady as she tried to pull him closer.

He brought his good hand into the mix then, sliding two fingers inside her wetness and relishing her ragged cry. Jamie traced patterns over her clit in time to his fingers moving inside her, and then noted the shudders moving through her form as her legs trembled. _Oh, she’s gettin’ close now._ He licked her firmly then, relishing her taste and doing his best to ignore his hard cock as Satya whimpered and moaned, tugging on his hair, her voice growing higher in pitch as she approached her peak.

When Satya came apart beneath Jamie’s talented tongue, it was like lightening bunching and crackling as it ran under her skin. She arched her back and cried out, fingers clenched tightly in his hair as her thighs clamped around his head, hips bucking as she rode out her orgasm against his hand and mouth. Jamie didn’t stop, he just kept twisting into her, his tongue so good against her she had to drag his head away.

“ _Ah_ – no more.” She managed, and he grinned at her.

“No good?”

“ _Too_ good.” Satya admitted, tugging on his hair again. “Come here.”

Jamie obeyed, but slowly; he made his way up her body at an agonisingly slow pace, interspersing hot kisses with sharp open mouthed bites that left her panting beneath him. When he finally reached her mouth she kissed him hard, sinking her metal fingers into his hair and sliding her good hand between them to begin stroking his hard cock. Jamie groaned into her mouth as she rubbed her fingers over the tip, smearing the pearly white liquid down his shaft.

“Fuck…” He grunted, hips rocking up into her grip.

Satya smiled against his lips as she stroked him harder. “Come on.” She purred, hooking her legs around his waist. “What are you waiting for?”

Jamie growled and picked her up then, pushing her against the wall, supporting her with one hand while the other tugged her underwear to the side and she held her breath as he slowly pushed inside her, making her moan as he stretched her. Satya dug her nails into his shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he began to move.

Jamie groaned, pulling Satya closer as he thrust into her. She was so hot and tight and wet, her warmth gripping him so tightly it was a wonder he didn’t explode on the spot. She whimpered and moaned as he moved, her nails causing biting pain in his shoulders and he growled, his free hand snaking up to tug her bra down beneath her breasts, taking in the delicious view as her breasts bounced in time to his thrusts. Snaking his good hand between them, Jamie found her clit and gritted his teeth as Satya cried out and clamped down around him. He timed his thrusts to the motions of his fingers on her clit, and groaned into her hair as Satya writhed in his arms, her body tensing as her breathing sped up.

He could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer… Jamie upped his movements, listening to the way Satya’s breath caught as she tensed and then splintered apart in his arms, her legs clamping around his waist as her back arched, head thrown back in the throes of pleasure. In that moment, she was so tight around him, her slick inner muscles milking him rhythmically as she came, Jamie lost control of himself, hips jerking forwards erratically as pleasure pooled at the base of his spine and sparked under his skin.

When he came back to himself, he found Satya panting into his collarbone, and Jamie grinned in smug self-satisfaction as he gently unhooked her legs from around his waist and lowered her to her feet. Satya smiled up at him and pulled him down to her level, and the kiss they shared was soft and sweet.

Pulling back, Jamie grinned at her. “See?” He said, running his good hand through her silky hair, pushing it back from where it was stuck to her forehead with sweat. “Toldja the report could wait.”

Satya mock sighed and rolled her eyes. “And now it has to wait even longer.”

Jamie perked up. “Yeah? Not gonna lie, I won’t complain.”

A smile stretched across her lips. “Oh? Then you are perfectly happy to have a shower and clean up?”

Jamie very abruptly realised he’d walked right into a trap. “Ah, fuck.”

Satya linked her fingers through his. “Come on.” She said, turning to walk into her bathroom. Focusing on her fantastic arse in that lacy black thong, Jamie blinked and decided that maybe he could put up with his second shower in as many days after all.


End file.
